Slow Dance with a Stranger
by Black Rose Crystal
Summary: It started with a fight and a simple wish to be accepted. Dee didn't expect to wake up in an alternate dimension of her favorite game with a certain redhead who controlled fire as her adopted brother. And she thought she had problems before...
1. Creeptastic

B.R.C: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters but I do own Danny/Dee and a few of the other O.C.s that will appear in this fan fic.

Slow Dance with a Stranger

Black Rose Crystal

Chapter One: Creeptastic

"Why can't you just be normal for once?"

Dee frowned when the words of her mother snapped her out of her dream and back into the world of the awake, a world the girl had no desire to be in at the current moment. She had been angry, having embarrassed her mother once again because of her little quirks and she had gone upstairs to her room to well cry in a completely not girlie fashion. At least that's what she had thought. Those words, those eight little words, had floated up after her and knocked her upside her head leading her to the annoying feeling of shame that floated in her heart and the pit of her stomach until she finally cried herself to sleep, wishing she was at a place she could be accepted.

And why did her mother not think she was normal?

It was simple. Dee was a cross dresser. No, the girl wasn't gay or anything like that, though many people thought so and that included her parents, she just enjoyed wearing men's clothing and looking like a guy instead of the feminine woman her mother wanted to be. Most of her closet was filled with jeans and t-shirts instead of the pink skirts and heels that her family wanted her to wear. It just so happened that earlier that day, Dee had gone home after spending most of the day at her friend's house and had walked in on her mother talking with an old friend from college. He had brought his son with him and Rina, Dee's mother, had obviously wanted the two to get together. But once he saw the girl in a pair of baggy jeans and a button up top that hid her form, the boy gave Dee a look of disgust and turned away, ignoring her for most of the visit. That led to a verbal standoff between the mother and daughter until Dee finally retreated to her room.

"I should…go downstairs and apologize…"The girl mumbles stretching slowly. She winces when she notices that her head was pounding. She groans softly and rolls over to go back to sleep, deciding to apologize later, only to blink, not expecting to see a pair of insanely green eyes staring at her. She screams and falls out of the bed, backing up on her butt until she hits a desk nearby, causing an iPod clock radio to fall and hit her on the head.

"Ow…that did not help the pain…"

The owner of the green eyes reaches over and clicks on the light allowing Dee to see that he had bright red hair and strange tattoos under his pretty eyes and that he was rather…under-dressed.

"Dee, are you okay? You act like you've never seen me before. It's me, Axel." He said with a semi worried look on his face though he also seemed to be trying not to laugh. Dee blinks and blinks again until her brain finally starts working once more.

She slowly glances around and notices that she was not in her attic bedroom but a large bedroom with a king sized bed and a lot of green and black décor in different spaces. And the sexy man in front of her…well he was from a video game series that Dee liked to play, Kingdom Hearts.

Dee stands and walks calmly into the bathroom and slams the door behind her, attempting to lock it but failing. Ignoring the banging on the door, she goes to the sink and slashes water on her face before glancing into the mirror. A girl who somewhat resembled her with light brown skin and a pair of green eyes stares back at her. Her hair was short and black in the back and long dyed blond bangs fell over her right eye and a bandage was wrapped around her head and upon taking it off she saw a bump that had obviously been bleeding at one point.

Upon further inspection she notices that her new body also had a labret piercing and her tongue and left eyebrow were pierced as well. She wore a long t-shirt, sports bra, and a pair of boxers and Dee's eyebrow twitches when she notices that her nipples and belly button were pierced too. She was happy to note that she had no tattoos but then the horror of waking up in a body that only slightly resembled hers with a boy she didn't actually know kicked in and she screams again.

"Dee, what's the matter?" She heard the voice of Axel say, though her mind reminded her that his voice actor was Quinton Flynn when he was in the game. She slowly feels herself start to feel faint and her breathing starts to quicken, it felt like she was having a heart attack.

The door opens slowly and she notices Axel rush in and wrap his arms around her, her head pressed to his chest, "its okay Dee. It will be okay. You must have had a nightmare or something and it caused you to have another panic attack. I'm here for you, baby."

Dee blinks slowly as the attack fades and pushes herself away, bring her legs up to her chest, "Who? Who are you?"

Axel blinks and points to himself, "Oh god getting hit on the head last night caused you to lose your memory. I'm Axel your adopted brother. You're Danni but I call you Dee 'cause you hate that name. You moved in with me yesterday after you and mom had a fight a few weeks ago."

Dee raises an eyebrow, "Why would I move in with you? I don't even know you. Where am I?"

"Twilight Town, you moved here from Hollow Bastion. Okay, how about you take a bath and I'll explain all this on the way to the doctor. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Demyx when he said that falling and hitting your head wasn't going to hurt you…" Axel sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "I told mom that I would take care of you while you were here…"

Dee just watches as the boy walks out of the room, blushing when she notices that his pajama bottoms were hanging low on his hips. She shakes her head and slowly stands before running the bathwater, amused that the tub had whirlpool action and that the bathroom was insanely clean. She walks out and notices that Axel had left the room and looks around to see empty suitcases in the corner. Upon opening the closet door she grins, a completely new wardrobe with a mix of boy's and girl's clothing that were all in her size was waiting for her.

"This… might not be so bad…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Dee walks out wearing a pair of tight black low rise jeans with three different belts hanging from her hips, a short sleeved red somewhat baggy shirt with a hood and black arm warmers. A tight black sports bra kept her chest from being seen, that and the baggy shirt along with being a B cup helped, and pair of new bright red converse high tops helped give her the normal look of her cross dressing self that she loved so much. To complete her outfit she grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses and she allows herself to wear eyeliner just because but ditches the other makeup she found for a tube of Chap Stick.

In the back of her mind she worried that she was going crazy, or at least dreaming that she was in another, though awesome, world and would wake up soon back in her bed with her mother yelling at her to stop being so lazy. But after pinching herself numerous times while in the tub and even trying to drown herself to see if dying would work (she chickened out as soon as she put her nose close to the water not wanting to trigger another panic attack in the bathroom or well die for that matter) she gave up. So she decided to wait it out and see what would happen. Plus she was living with THE Axel of Kingdom Hearts, that was pretty awesome even if she had the slight fear that he would set her on fire if he got angry at her and she couldn't wait to meet the others.

She searches around the room which she realized which was supposed to be hers, though it didn't explain why Axel was sleeping in there with her, and she finds her cell phone, laptop, and a photo album. It seemed that in this strange dimension Axel really was her adopted brother from the look of the pictures but all of her family and friends from her normal reality were the same. Her mother's eyes were strangely green like hers but her hair and skin color still marked her as at least half African-American but Dee only saw pictures of her step-father and not her real dad. She smiled when she see's pictures of what appeared to be a younger Axel and her playing together and guessed that he had been adopted when they both were very young.

Dee then examined her phone and noticed a text message from her friend Chad that seemed normal enough but she could not reach him on the phone when she called so she just left the phone on her desk before slowly walking down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw Axel eating a plate of eggs and reading a comic book.

"Here I made breakfast. Eat up, you need energy," He says standing up and placing another plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit in front of her, "Let me guess you want Code red Mountain Dew to drink right?"

Dee blinks when he mentions one of her favorite drinks and nods slowly, raising an eyebrow when he places a can and a few pills in front of her, "What's this for?"

"Your medicine for your panic attacks and pain medicine for your head, Mom said to make sure you take those. She wasn't too happy to find out you had gotten hurt as soon as you got here," Axel gives her a somewhat embarrassed look and she opens the drink and takes the medicine slowly, "Good. Now eat. We have to meet Demy and get you to the doctor."

"Demy?" Dee says slowly beginning to eat, not liking the strange look he seemed to be giving her.

"You really have grown a lot…" He shakes his head and coughs, "What? Yeah, Demyx, he is one of my friends. He came with me last night to pick you up at the airport but while we were going to the car he bumped into you and caused you to fall over and hit your head pretty hard. He says he is sorry for that by the way."

Dee nods and keeps eating, staying silent and staring at her plate.

Axel raises an eyebrow then reaches over and touches her cheek a little "Don't worry. You'll be okay. I promise I won't let you get hurt again."

The girl blinks back at him and fidgets uncomfortably and he seems to notices this and instead ruffles her hair and the ringing of the house phone breaks the silence. He leaves her to go answer it and Dee finishes her food and puts the plate away then goes back upstairs to locate her toothbrush, ignoring the warmth of her cheeks.

A few minutes later she walks down stairs to find Axel looking in a mirror near the door fixing his spiky hair. He wore black jeans and dark green converse with a matching green t-shirt that brought out his eyes, and Dee was jealous to see that his hips and butt looked better then hers in a pair tight pants. A black tie hung loosely around his neck and he had own two belts and numerous bangles and things on his arms. He also wore eyeliner as well and Dee was amused to see a semi familiar checkered wristband on his left wrist and he smiles when she asks him about it.

"My best friend gave it to me. He always wears one and thought it would be a funny gift, sort of like a friendship bracelet type thing…you'll meet him later today. He's your age so you might have classes with him at Twilight U."

"Twilight U?" Dee asks as she follows him outside of the house fixing the shoulder bag that held her wallet and other things in it.

"Yes, Twilight Town University, the college Mom and Dad enrolled us in. You didn't think you were going to stay here without attending college were you? It was one of the reasons mom even agreed to let you stay here because Twilight U has such a good art program and gave you a full scholarship. We are really going to have to get your head checked because this memory loss thing is freaking me out…" Axel locks the door of the small house and pushes her in the direction of a dark green Ford Mustang. Dee squeals when she sees her favorite car and rushes to it.

"Yeah I knew you would love it. Happy late birthday from the 'rents and me, we thought you would like a car just like your big brother," Axel smiles and Dee holds her hand out for the keys only for him to shake his head, "You have a head injury silly girl. There is no way I'm letting you drive this baby and wreck it. Are you crazy?"

"Tch…lame." Dee walks to the passenger's side and slides into the car, frowning at the smirk that Axel gives her.

"Yeah, love you too, sis."


	2. Freak

Chapter Two: Freak

Demyx was…strange.

Sure he appeared to be normal when he walked out of the house wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a blue tank top with a fishnet shirt under it and matching shoes but he was just really strange to Dee.

One he didn't seem to realize that Dee was well a girl and kept saying "I'm sorry, man" or "Please forgive me dude. We can totally be bros can't we?" which amused Dee to no end. Two, well he was a strange mix of hyper and calm, which Dee first noticed when the boy ran down the steps of his house and promptly hugged the girl and started apologizing profusely then slid into the back seat and talked quietly with Dee and her brother for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

Axel just winks at Dee and answers any questions the blond boy sends his way and turns up the radio to some rock station that Demyx wanted to listen to.

"I can't believe you lost your memory from that head injury. I didn't think you had hit your head that hard on the ground, god man I feel so bad." Demyx chimes from the backseat, Dee just shakes her head.

"It's…um…fine, I think. Thank you though." Dee wonders why her brother didn't tell him that she was female but she didn't feel like questioning it much since her head still hurt inspite of the pain medication that Axel had given her.

"Don't worry Dee. We're close to the hospital and then after we go there we'll do something exciting.'' Axel says tapping his fingers when he stops at a red light. The girl glances over at him and finds herself wondering if this was the dimension where Axel actually had a heart since he and Demyx seemed to have emotions that didn't seem false. She notices that he had a tattoo on his right wrist that was shaped like his weapons from the games, and finds herself smiling at that, shutting her eyes slowly.

Demyx trails off from singing along with the Miley Cyrus song that had been playing on the radio and looks over at Danni, he didn't get to study Axel's relative much the night before and Axel had never really talked about him. He did notice that the boy was strangely feminine looking with long eyelashes, full lips that seemed to have lip gloss on them, and even wore eyeliner that made his eyes wider and more innocent looking. It didn't help that his tight jeans gave his hips a slight curve and that his butt was well rather nice looking.

"Danni's a girl dipshit. You aren't gay." Axel says rolling his eyes.

"What? How did you even know what I was thinking and…what?"

Axel snorts, glancing at him from the rearview mirror, "You were staring and had a stupid look on your face. Anyway Danni has dressed like this since I was adopted into the family. She started copying my mannerisms and even thought she was a boy for some time until well…puberty hit. Mom wanted her to be more feminine but she's more comfortable this way but it gets her into lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the reasons why she had to stay here was because she got into a fight at her old college for dressing this way. Some people thought she was gay at her old school and started harassing her about the way she dressed and one day a group of boys attacked her to try to make her more feminine in their own way," Axel's hands tighten on the steering wheel and Demyx slowly realizes what he meant, "Luckily one of her friends saved her and they both fought them off but Danni ended up breaking a boy's arm after hitting him with a metal pipe. That was the final straw for mom and she decided that she couldn't handle Danni right now and sent her to live with me. I mean I know Danni is old enough to live on her own, she's twenty now, but I just didn't think she would want to or could handle it yet. And now she doesn't even remember what happened to her but I suppose that's a good thing…"

"So is Danni…"

"Gay? Nah, well at least she hasn't told me if she is. She's had a couple of boyfriends back at Hollow Bastion but they couldn't handle the way she dressed so she told me she just stopped dating for a while. Could you do something for me though?"

"Sure man, anything." Demyx says as they pull into the hospital parking lot.

"Help me keep an eye on her. She knows nothing about Twilight Town and all she has is me so I want her to meet new friends and have fun here but she's kind has a temper like me so I don't want her fighting anyone at the school"

"We'll introduce her to the gang then. I'm sure she'll like them and I'll watch out for her on campus."

Axel nods and parks the car, "Good idea, I wanted her to meet Roxas anyway. They're the same age so they should get along okay. Plus lord knows he needs to cheer up since the whole Naminé fiasco…"

Demyx glances back over to Dee and sees her looking right back at him with an amused smirk on her face, "Uh hi."

"'sup. Can we get this over with? I don't like hospitals…" Dee says popping her back with a groan and Demyx finds himself glancing at her chest, well lack of one.

"How….why don't you have boobs?"

"Demyx, I am going to ignore the fact that you were looking at my little sister's chest if you get out of the car right now."

"Going."

Dee laughs as Demyx rushes out of the car and slides out of her seat as well, following behind him and Axel with a smile on her face. But as she walks she wonders about what she heard Axel say in her half awake state, not fully able to believe that someone would try to do…that to her just because she was different. In her normal reality she had friends, though most of them were also different like her, either emo, punk or just strange people who either happened to like the same gender or liked dressing like the opposite gender. Some of her friends appeared to be normal but had strange little quirks that made them seem different then everyone else and yet they were only made fun of, never physically attacked. It made her skin crawl to think about what had almost happened to her "other self" and she didn't really know how to react to it.

Axel glances back at the girl only to see her lagging behind, running her hands over her arms as if she was cold. He turns around and walks over to her only raising an eyebrow at her and throwing his arm over her shoulder, leading her towards the hospital.

"Geeze hospitals aren't that bad. Demy and I will be right there beside you if you need us." He whispers as Demyx walks to the front to get a clipboard.

Dee just nods and finds herself leaning against his shoulder, sighing softly when she notices that he smelled familiar to her, "Like mint…"

* * *

After finding out that Dee's head injury was only minor and that she simply had a slight case of amnesia, Axel heads towards the café where his friend Roxas worked, quietly explaining their past to Dee.

"You're Danni Flynn, daughter of Nathan and Gabriella Flynn. You're twenty years old and lived in Hollow Bastion with most of your life. Nathan is your stepfather and he adopted me soon after he married your mother when you were five and I was seven. Your birthday is July 8, 1989 and your favorite colors are green and purple. And yes, you've been a cross dresser most of your childhood, I guess its cause you didn't like girl clothes and liked copying me most of the time or something..." Axel goes on telling Dee about her supposed life and she was shocked to find out her friends different names and strange facts about herself that differed greatly from her former life, like the fact that she had had panic attacks since she was three years old. She notices that Axel failed to mention the exact reason why she was staying with him, just saying that their parents thought it would be a good idea because of problems at school and her needing a change of scenery.

And after telling her all that he thought he needed to know about her former life he talked about his friends, mentioning that she would meet the others soon but that she "had to meet Roxas since he was the coolest blond dude she would ever meet, other than Demyx of course, and Axel's best friend in the whole wide world, once again other than Demyx."

Dee giggles and decides not to mention how gay that sounded and nods, singing along with Demyx to Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody". Axel just smirks and shakes his head amused that the two were harmonizing almost perfectly and even doing "air drumming" at random times.

"I've been roaming around always lookin' around at all I see…" Demyx trails off at the end of the song to point at the window, "There it is, Sunset in Summer Café where Roxie works."

"Gayest name ever. It's pretty though." Dee murmurs, looking at the medium sized café that had pretty white tables in the front and numerous flower beds around it.

"Well it is owned by Marluxia…" Axel grins at her after parking the car, "Who you should meet by the way. I'm sure you two will hit it off."

"Why?"

Demyx just grins and jumps out of the car, opening her door and pulling her out of it, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You'll see, Dan."

Dee growls at the name and glances back at Axel who just lets Demyx pull her into the building, his hands stuck nonchalantly in his pockets.

"You are a bad big brother. Help me."

"Whatever, you love me. Don't worry about Demy he's trying to be friendly after thinking you were a dude."

"I liked him thinking I was a guy…I make a sexy guy."

"That you do…wait…forget that I said that" Demyx blinks and blushes as the two laugh as they walk inside, the smell of coffee and warm baked goods hitting their noses.

Dee sighs softly, automatically wanting a cinnamon roll and something fruity to drink and absentmindedly walks forward, luckily stopping before she could run into the blond boy in front of her who was cleaning a chalkboard that had menu items on it. He turns around slowly and smiles and her stomach twists nervously when she notices who it was.

"Sorry about that. Am I in your way?"

"Ah no, it's my fault. I was distracted…" She says blushing faintly as her shades slide down her nose a little. Demyx and Axel run up and hug the boy with a shout of "Roxie" and she silently thanks them for interrupting the awkwardness.

"Hey guys…can you let me go? This is weird," Roxas says laughing a little and dusting off himself off as Dee reaches down and helps him up, kicking Axel in the side as she does, "Thanks, my friends are kind of weird. I'm Roxas by the way, can I help you?"

"I'm Danni…"

"The one I told you about remember Roxas?" Axel says rubbing his side as he stands.

"Oh, sorry, it's nice to meet you Danni. Axel has told me a lot about you."

Dee grins slightly and brushes her bangs away from her face and Roxas blinks, blushing a little, "I hope everything he said was good…even though I wouldn't remember if it was true or not."

"Y…yeah, everything was good. Though hilarious…" Roxas trails off as a pink haired man walks up and Dee was amused to see that he wore a pink skirt over a pair of black hip huggers and a black shirt under a pink apron. He wore pink eye shadow and red eyeliner and light pink lip gloss.

"Roxas aren't you done with that board yet? Oh…you two are here…great," Marluxia says frowning a bit as he looks at Demyx and Axel, "What do you want?"

"We wanted to introduce you and Roxas to Danni."

The girl yelps when Demyx pushes her in front of Marluxia and the pink haired man looks her up and down before he grins slowly.

"Do you pack?"

Dee blinks then blushes realizing what he meant, "Ah…sometimes. Depends on the day and how I feel I guess…"

"What do you use? I always wanted to know what it was like for the other side," he blinks a little when she shifts uncomfortably then laughs, "I'll ask you later then. What would you like, sweetie?"

Marluxia leads Dee to the front of the café near the counter, talking to her quietly about both cross-dressing and the specials of the day, leaving the three boys to blink behind them .

"What did he mean by packing?" Roxas ask with a tilt of the head and Axel laughs hitting him on the back.

"I'm sure Dan will explain it to you later…though I was wondering about the same thing myself…hmm."

Roxas just blinks and shakes his head, "Dan seems nice though. Is he shy or something?"

"He? Danni's not…" Demyx yelps when Axel steps on his foot and gives him a slight look and a shake of the head, "Ow."

"Yeah he's shy. He's been through a lot the past couple of months. I want him to hang out with us to get over his shyness and get some friends you know?"

"That's cool. I'm sure the others will like him. What's he like?"

"Very different…just don't ask him about his past because he's had some head trauma thanks to water boy over here…he's got amnesia and doesn't remember much though he recognizes some pictures of the family…"

"Kay…"

"Anyway how you been feeling…I know you've been working a lot since…Xion…" Axel trails off when Roxas looks down at his feet.

"Yeah Sora has said I've been working way too much but I can't help it. It keeps me from thinking about everything. It's just different and it doesn't help that I see her on campus all the time."

"I know, dude, bummer. How about you get us some cookies and we'll talk about it like fancy gentlemen over tea and crumpets?"

Roxas shakes his head and laughs, turning to walk to the backroom only to see Danni walk out with a tray of cookies in one hand with an pink apron tied around "his" waist.

"Say hello to your new coworker, Roxie" Marluxia says walking up while Danni puts up the cookies in the glass case in the front.

"How did you get him to work for you so fast?" Demyx asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I used my feminine wiles and a little persuasion." The male flutters his eyelashes at Axel and winks causing the boy to stick out his tongue and pretend to throw up.

"You bribed him with the cookies didn't you? He'll do anything for sugar, little sugar whore."

"I heard that!" Danni flips him off and goes back talking to another waiter who worked there, a sugar cookie stuck in her mouth.

Marluxia shakes his head and laughs, "No…well yes I bribed him with a few sugar cookies that Roxas made. He seems to like those. Anyway, he said he was going to be in town for a while and I asked if he had to pay you rent and he said he wanted too."

"But he doesn't…"

"He knows that he doesn't have too but he still feels bad about staying with you for free so I offered him a job to help out and give him something to do when he's not at class. Since he doesn't know his class schedule yet we're working on a work schedule but it is almost summertime now so we should be good for a while."

"Thanks Marley, that was surprisingly nice of you, which is…strange. How come you've never offered us jobs?" Axel says frowning.

"I don't want my café to be burnt down if I had to leave you in charge of watching it. Demyx however can have a job anytime he wants." Marluxia winks at Demyx who grins back at him.

"Thanks, Marley!"

Axel rolls his eyes and scoffs, "You just did that because you think he's cute."

Marluxia just grins and steps up, punching Axel in the stomach before walking away to go talk to Danni.

"Why did you punch Axel?" She asks, watching Roxas walk towards the backroom, a slight blush forming on her face as her eyes trail to his backside.

"He was being a dick. He has a nice ass doesn't he?"

"Yes he does…" Dee blinks then glances up at Marluxia only to find him grinning down at her, "What?"

"Oh this is going to be fun…"Marluxia laughs and Dee finally notices how creepy deep his voice actually was and felt scared for her sanity.

"I doubt it."


End file.
